Screaming Silently
by EstherMinns
Summary: She thought she had found her fairytale and that together they would ride into the sunset: She didn't ever think he would try and kill her. Now, rescued by a man with his own demons, she realizes that dreams can be nightmares in disguise. AH, Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental._**

This is not a darkfic but it may contain dark themes.

* * *

**SCREAMING SILENTLY**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Bella POV_

Bella thinks she is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her boyfriend…until he stabs her and throws her off a cliff.

The tiny town hadn't changed much in all those years I had been away at college. My shiny little car zoomed through Seattle and Port Angeles then onto Forks. It was probably the last time James and I came back before we had to come back for Father's funeral. He wasn't dead yet, but all those years of smoking when he was younger were starting to take a toll: he was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer.

James and I were in the same course at college and we had overlapping social circles and friends. We were formally introduced at the 21st birthday of a mutual friend: suffice to say, we left together and haven't parted since. He was ruggedly handsome with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes that were hypnotically deep. His muscular body was toned and firm and I didn't mind saying that the sex was absolutely fantastic.

The only thing that we disagreed on was the future. He didn't wasn't any kids or to settle down in one particular place. He wanted to travel around making business deals for his company. I, on the other hand, wanted two children and to live in a place that was close to the city but quiet and tranquil. Sure, I wanted a healthy career, but my mother was told that she wasn't able to naturally conceive children and that I was her little miracle. Granted, I was an only child but something was better than nothing, right?

"Do we have to do this?" whined James once again. "Small towns are so boring. I want to live right in the city, right in the thick of it."

I sighed inwardly and replayed my mantra over and over in my head. _He loves you and would do anything for you: he won't begrudge you a few small lifestyle changes._ Problem was, every time I repeated myself in my head, it became a little less believable: he wasn't a piece of rubber that I could mould to my will, he was more like a weed that, no matter how many times you cut it back, would always grow again, thicker and lusher than last time. The problem is that the weeds were becoming prettier now and it was harder to pull them out.

"We only see him three times a year, babe," I cooed. "Its not like he will live much longer anyway, so then we can stop coming."

Even as the words were coming out of my mouth, they hurt. Personally, I couldn't bear never coming back to the tiny town. My mother and father divorced when I was young and my mother and I moved to Phoenix. I was in my junior year when I came home one day to find the house burning down. It turned out that my mother had left the stove on then gone upstairs for a nap: she died, presumably when the ceiling collapsed in on her. I moved in with my father and completed the rest of high school in Forks, then went to college in Seattle where I met James. We took a business management and finance course together, but never really noticed each other until we were formally introduced.

We pulled up in front of the quaint weatherboard house that Charlie lived in. He greeted us warmly when we walked in and I gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

The usual prattle and obvious questions followed. I made sure that my father was keeping himself well and was received with the expected, noncommittal grunts: I had already seen the takeout containers in the trash. I cooked dinner for the three of us then James and I went for a little drive to first beach, down on the nearby reservation. We parked the car to take a walk along the beach as the sun was setting.

There was a twisted tree on the border to the dense forest. That was where I had received my first kiss, from an extremely sexy, albeit juvenile, boy name Jacob Black. Our fathers were old friends and they pushed us together. It ended when I found him in bed with a girl named Leah Clearwater. Suffice to say, I felt pretty betrayed and it took a while for me to get over it.

James and I walked aimlessly until we reached the end of the path that took us to the top of the nearby cliffs.

"Isabella," he said, turning to me. Oh my god, was this it? Was he going to get down on one knee and propose to me? He came close to me then led me over toward the edge of the cliff.

I could nearly hear his soft, deep voice whispering the magic words then sweeping me into his arms. His warm lips whispering…

"I've met someone else."

What.

What!

WHAT?

No no no no, this couldn't be happening, not to me.

"Why?" I whimpered.

He smiled and malice twisted his face. He backed me up further. His hands slid around my waist as he brought me close to him.

"You were an interesting diversion for a while," he said, gazing at me lazily. I caught the evil glint in his eye.

"Let me go," I said forcefully, trying to push away from him. His cologne seemed stale under my nose and I gagged. "Let go of me!"

"Ah, but then I wouldn't get your lovely life insurance," he sneered. "You left it to me, remember?"

"You'll never get it!" I spat at him. "They'll never believe you are innocent under suspicious conditions!"

"But the cliffs collapsed when you went too close to the edge," he said. "They couldn't put out a search at night and only your broken body was discovered next morning."

I stared as he withdrew a knife from inside his jacket. "Goodbye Izz," he said, motioning to plunge the knife into me. I stumbled back at the last moment but he was on me in a second. He plunged the knife into my side.

I screamed, a bloodcurdling noise that seemed to ricochet off the cliff. He pushed me backwards until I felt nothingness open up beneath me. I clutched my hands to my side, feeling the blood seep across my side.

The water rushed up to meet me and I screamed when I impacted with bone breaking force. The waves bashed me around and my head snapped back and forth, wrenching my neck and pulling my muscles. I clawed for a stable something or even air as my head kept dunking beneath the water. The water was so dark but was clouded with my own blood.

Finally, everything seemed to give out. I stopped trying. I was loosing consciousness and before I went out, I took one last excruciatingly painful breath…with my head still underwater. I blacked out as the water rushed into my lungs.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Like...Dislike? Review so i know what you want!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: Hey readers! Finally, here it is, the second chapter to my new story, Screaming Silently. Enjoy! **__**R&R**_

* * *

_**Screaming Silently**_

**Chapter 2**

_Edward POV_

_Breathe, Edward,_ I told myself. _Just breathe._

My heart thundered and my whole body began to shake. My head spun and I became dizzy, leaning heavily against the vacant drivers seat for support.

His face flashed quickly in my mind, like snapshots as his life slipped away between my fingers.

Thankfully, it only lasted two minutes or there about. I collapsed into the driver's chair of my small, albeit beautiful yacht, wiping a hand across my forehead. My hands may have stopped trembling so much, but I was sweating bullets and my heart still raced well above 120bpm.

The panic attacks had resided significantly to be compared with how they were four months ago and they only happened once every three or four days, as opposed to twice or three times _daily_. The worst one I ever had ended up with me being hospitalised. It lasted for a terrifying fifteen minutes and was so violent that I passed out afterwards – for the better part of six hours.

My prized internship in Chicago's finest hospital was terminated before I even began. I did not pass my psych analysis and was deemed temporarily unfit for patient care. Although my father wanted me to contest the decision and resit the test; I didn't. After all, if I couldn't even keep one man alive for ten minutes, how was I supposed to save the thousands that come through the hospital every year?

Something out to the right caught my eye. At first, I thought it was a piece of the cliff face falling down however, when I looked closer, I realised it was a human being.

Jumping into action, I gunned the boat straight towards where I had seen the body fall. The first thought that crossed my mind was suicide but when I glanced up at the cliff, another figure was visible in the fading sunlight. There wasn't time to ponder the issue if I was going to rescue the person though.

I pulled up as close as I dared to where I saw floundering arms then ran to the back of the boat, stripping off my jacket and shoes and diving over the side in one fluid movement. My powerful stroke cut through the water but the person had stopped floundering and begun to sink.

I dove down into the dark water, looking for any sign of a body. I felt my fear increase as I thought about the very real possibility that I had lost them forever. I clawed through the water, trying my best to see through the gloom.

Finally, I spotted a shimmering glint in the murk and immediately grabbed at it, feeling an attached wrist. I kicked hurriedly to the surface, pulling the limp body up with me.

It was a girl. I swept her long hair out of the way and felt for the pulse in her neck. I was greeted with a very faint and erratic one but it was still there, unlike her breathing.

I pulled her back to the yacht as fast as I could, pulling her clear of the water and up onto the back. I laid her down on the carpet at the back and began chest compressions, trying to force the water out of her lungs. After about twenty frantic seconds, she gurgled and the water started coming up her throat.

I rolled her onto her side and helped her cough as much as she could to free the water. When she started drifting again, I thought it was because of the water but then I noticed the dark red stain spreading slowly from her side and gasped. I grabbed a knife from my fishing box and cut away the clothes nearest the puncture site.

Luckily, it was clean cut and didn't appear to have severed anything vital. I scooped her up and took her into the cabin where it was warm and laid her out on the couch, before cutting off the rest of her top and pants then wrapping her lower half in my light comforter. Whilst continually monitoring her laboured breathing, I packed the wound and bound it loosely around her middle.

Once I had done all I could for her with my limited resources, I ran back up to the drivers seat and gunned the boat as fast as it could go. I also grabbed my cell phone and speed dialled 2.

"Edward," came the light greeting of my father.

"I need you to get to the marina as fast as you can," I replied hurriedly, estimating the time of my arrival in about ten minutes. "You'll need your bag, oxygen, and…and…oh god, I don't know!"

"Calm yourself Edward and tell me what happened," he said. I could tell that he was already up and about, gathering together his black bag.

"I was around near the reservation on Dawn and I saw someone fall off the cliff," I said hurriedly, slowing for a second to go and check on the girl. "I pulled her back in the boat and I thought she just had water in her lungs but she has a stab wound in her side and is unconscious and I don't know what to do!"

"I'm nearly on my way and I'll bring Emmett too," he said. "Is she breathing?"

"Yes, but it's laboured and clear that not all the water is out."

"Is she covered by something?"

"I took her into the cabin and took off her we stuff then wrapped her in a blanket after I put a pad there to staunch the bleeding."

"It's going to be okay Edward; trust your instincts."

"She's so frail dad," I whimpered, the marina finally coming into view in the far distance.

"We'll be there in three minutes." With that, he hung up and I gunned the little boat for all she was worth. Two minutes later, we pulled into the marina and I expertly pulled the yacht into its mooring space and jumped out to hurriedly tie it up.

I saw dad and his black bag rushing through the security fence and Em following him with a small bottle of oxygen and a box under his arm.

I went into the cabin and Dad came in a moment later. Because the room was limited and Emmett had some size behind him, he stayed outside and tied the boat up properly.

Dad commended me on my job so far and immediately hooked the girl up to the oxygen, which I monitored, and went to work on the puncture wound. He injected her with antibiotics to stop infection then gloved up and examined the wound carefully. He was amazing to watch and then, once he was thoroughly completed, he declared that we had done all we could and would now need to take her to hospital.

Whilst we worked together to prep her for transport, I thought back to the man on the cliff and if he was a threat to her. Maybe he would come forward as her next of kin and then, when she left with him, he would make another attempt on her life.

"When we take her to the hospital, could you use your discretion," I asked cautiously. I know he hated lying but I felt I had to protect the woman. "I feel she may be in some kind of danger and I don't want another attempt on her life to be made."

"You've taken well to her," noted father with a smile. "I won't disguise how this happened, but I won't allow her to be harmed whilst in the hospital and she won't be allowed to be discharged without my express permission."

I started to protest before I was silence with a wave of his hand. "I will do everything to protect her," he said gently. "I will station a guard outside her door if need be, but I wont let any harm to come to her."

When we finished with all we could, we lifted her ever so gently out of the cabin and Emmett and I took her whilst Carlisle carried the stuff. When we got to the car – dad's Mercedes – we tenderly placed across in the back and then I crouched behind the driver's seat whilst Em got into the passenger seat.

The drive to the hospital was eventful because the girl began coughing again and water poled in her mouth. Luckily dad had one of those plastic sick bags in the seat pocket and I caught most of it in that and mopped the rest up with tissues. However, she did not regain consciousness.

When we got to the hospital, she was immediately put into the ER and father and another nurse treated her quickly. She was wheeled away for scans to show how much water was in her lungs and how bad the wound was.

I waited impatiently, alternating between pacing across the plastic floor and sitting in a hard plastic chair. After two hours went by, I was about to go searching when I saw my father coming towards me. He beckoned me into his office.

"Her name is Isabella Swan," he said softly. "She isn't in bad shape, considering the ordeal she has been through. The water in her lungs is minimal and none of her internal organs were damaged. Her muscles were torn around the knife's entry point but a few visits with a physio should have her back on track. Her ankle was fractured in two places: one was a chip and the other was a crack but they have been set and her knife wound stitched up."

"Thank god," I said, collapsing in my chair. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Edward," he said. "A missing persons report was filed twenty minutes ago, by her father, Police Chief Swan."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You're going to stay in her room and make sure that no one harms her," he said. "You were right when you said it was suspicious, because a missing persons report was filed for her boyfriend too. Her father said they both took a drive down to La Push and neither was seen since. However, her car was seen by Mrs. Stanley, speeding out of town not 1 and a half hours ago."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? Too little? Too much? Like? Don't like? TELL ME! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: Sorry this update is a little late for all those eagerly awaiting it. I just spent the last few days in hospital having my tonsils out. For all thaose who have commented on my spelling, I have to say this: I know I am not perfect, you dont need to remind me. Also, i am Australian which means i spell differently to Americans. Please consider this before you comment on it. Thanks, EM.**_**Screaming Silently**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bella POV_

_James was coming towards me, a knife held in his raised hand. He smiled evilly, a mad glint dancing in his dark eyes. I tried to turn and run but my body was frozen place, unable to do anything as the knife plunged downward._

"_No!" I cried, trying to thrash away from him. I clawed at his face and upper body but my fingers made no surface on his slick skin._

"_Isabelle," he crooned his voice soft but his expression sharp._

"_Let me go," I sighed weakly as my body began to shake._

"_Isabella," he whispered. The ground beneath me opened up and I began to fall…_

My eyes opened to a dazzling bright light shining right in my eyes, muted only by a blurry silhouette standing over me.

"Isabella," said a deep male voice: James voice. He had come back to get me and finish me off.

My chest burned painfully, my side throbbed and my foot ached, but I squirmed to try and get away from him. I also tried to pull on whatever tethered my arm before cool hands restrained me.

"Please, don't hurt me," I whimpered, my sight still fuzzy. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"I won't hurt you Isabella," said the deep masculine voice. This time, my mental faculties were working cohesively and I realised that it was not James voice at all, but a stranger's. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and looked around.

I was in a very generic hospital bed, hooked up to an IV drip. The plastic furniture was a depressing shade of blue and cream whilst my bedside table was filled with an abundance of colourful wildflowers. There were two people in the room: one was a young man who looked vaguely familiar and the other was older, dressed in a white coat.

"Glad to see your eyes are finally open," said the older man, leaning over me to flash a penlight in my eyes. "You were very lucky that none of your internal organs were damaged from the stab wound or your fall. Your left ankle was fractured twice but not severely and the muscles around the wound on your side will need attention."

My mind tried to comprehend the ever flowing stream of information, but decided to give up. Half of what he said didn't even register with me because I was still wondering at how I got from the water at First Beach, to the starched sheets of a hospital bed.

"What?" I asked, oh so intelligently. I'm sure my mouth was semi-agape as I said it too.

"Forgive me," said the older man hurriedly, as if he had committed some kind of felony. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Edward. Can you remember what happened to you?"

I shuddered slightly. Once upon a time, I was talented at repressing unpleasant memories with frightening success but when you don't have to use the talent, it disappears. I could remember every second of that time on the cliff with crystal clarity.

"Edward was the one who rescued you," continued Carlisle. "He saw you fall and then picked you up in his oat and bought you back here."

"I didn't fall," I whispered scratchily, my weak voice barely audible. I watched Cullen Snr. as a faint blush rose to his cheeks, followed by one of those awkward long pauses in which cartoon characters adjust their collars and squirm.

"How do you feel?" asked Edward, abruptly changing the subject.

"Tired and sore," I replied in my ridiculous voice. "How long was I out?"

"Only forty-eight hours," he replied, pouring me a glass of water off the bedside table and adjusting the bendy straw so I could drink. I tried to lift my arm to take the cup but it felt like it had been weighted down. Thankfully, Edward lifted it to my lips so that I could drink then set it back carefully. My throat already stopped being so scratchy.

That's when my bran finally clicked and kicked into gear. Cullen. Edward Cullen. The boy that every girl wanted and every other boy wanted to be. Of course, he hadn't attended the local Forks High School, so I had never really met him. He went to an exclusive boarding school in Port Angeles and only ever came home over the summer and winter holidays. I only remember talking to him once when I was at the supermarket around Christmas and he helped me by grabbing a box down from a high shelf that I couldn't reach.

He was very different now, having grown out of his lanky adolescence. His long arms and legs had gained substance and his broad shoulders tapered to his hips. His copper hair, which had once looked dishevelled, was now rakishly styled to its advantage, drawing attention to his deep green eyes.

Carlisle was older now, yet still looking no older than about 35, even though the truth was 50+. His gold hair was thinning at the temple and he had pleasant laugh lines around his eyes, but his body still seemed toned.

I couldn't remember much about the rest of the family. I think there might have been a younger girl but I couldn't be sure. I think the mothers name was Emily or Essie, but I couldn't remember much, only that they were all very well off.

"I remember you now," I said to Edward. "You didn't go to Forks High, so we never really met or saw each other often, but I saw you around town now and again."

Realisation flickered in his eyes. "Isabella Swan," he said, realization dawning on his face. "I remember you too, although very vaguely. You never went to many parties so I didn't see you there, but I remember seeing you at the supermarket a couple of times."

I smiled at our chancy meeting before an image of James ghosted across my mind and I turned to more important things.

"How long do you think it will be before I can get out of here?" I asked. I didn't know anything about hiding from someone, but I was pretty sure that staying in one place was a stupid thing to do.

"Four days tops," replied Carlisle. "You were very lucky but you fractured your ankle so it was set. The cast can come off in about 4-6 weeks. Your abdominal injury missed all vital organs, thank heaven, but there is muscular damage and you will probably have to go see a physiotherapist."

I had to think out my next move without any interference, so I let out a loud, fake yawn, allowing them to quickly retreat, turning off the light so I could "sleep". I laid back and closed my eyes; the scratchy sheets provided little warmth and the mattress was a solid, lumpy affair.

I had no choice but to leave or else James would probably come back to kill me. However, if I left, where in the world would I go? I had never been outside the continental US before and James had lived with me long enough to be able to predict my moves. The possibilities were endless but James also knew my bank account number and I bet if I checked it now, the balance would read $0. Not that there was much in it to begin with.

If I borrowed some money from my father, I could go and see my accountant in Seattle and get access to the money I have stored away that James didn't know about and couldn't gain access to. At last glance, it was around $20,000 which would be enough to get to a different state, rent a small flat or apartment, get a job and start all over again. Perhaps I could even change my name which might make it harder for him to find me. I prayed that I would have the strength to restart my life and, if necessary, stop him from haunting me.

I heard the room to the door creak slowly open and my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't dreaming now. My father would not be able to get up here by himself and I couldn't thin of anyone else who would want to see me. I closed my eyes to wait for the knife though the ribs or the gunshot though the back. I waited…and waited…it didn't come.

Ever so slowly, I turned to look at the blue chair at the end of the bed, jumping slightly when I recognised Edward's lean figure slumped slightly sideways, breathing softly. I thought he was asleep until I propped myself up and the bed squeaked. His eyes shot open and he sat up searching the room.

His eyes fell on me and I felt a guilty blush spread across my cheeks. He smiled slightly then stood, coming over to my bedside.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

"_I_ thought _you_ were asleep," I fired back, watching a blush creep into his cheeks. "You scared the hell out of me."

He smiled sheepishly, but then pursed his lips. "I'm sorry. I thought my presence might deter your boyfriend from coming back."

I recoiled slightly then tried to put on a mask of indifference. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you don't mind him coming in here?" he said with a raised eyebrow. The look on my face must've told him enough cause his expression changed from joking to deeply apologetic.

"Don't let him in here," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. "Please, I'll do anything; just…don't let him near me."

"Shh, it's alright," he said, pulling up a chair to the side of the bed. "I promise that he wont get anywhere near you. I'll make sure you're safe here."

I closed my eyed and let the sobs break though my teeth. I could barely feel my aching body as the tears ran down my face and my whole body rocked violently. I scarcely registered as his arms went around me and held me against his own body but my shaking subsided and the sobs no longer shook my entire frame.

"I trusted him," I whispered. "I trusted him and he tried to kill me."

I don't know how long he stood there, holding me whilst I cried. All I know is that when I stopped, he was still standing there, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, and I felt safe.

* * *

_**AN: You know the drill, a tiny review would be muchly appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: Hey all and thanks for tuning into another chapter. I hit a blank on what I should write so my mentor said, "just keep writing" hence the following drivel. Its only short and if you stick around for another hour or so, i will upload the next chapter too.**_

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 4**

_Edward POV_

It was about half an hour that I held her in my arms. When she first started crying, I felt like I was going to cry too: she had been through so much.

Finally, her body relaxed against mine and her breathing evened out, indicating that she was asleep. I held her like that for another ten minutes, just to make sure she was alright of course, before trying to ease her back into the bed.

Suddenly, she mumbled something and gripped me tighter. I tried to pry her fingers from my jacket but when I finally succeeded, she rolled up into a ball and whimpered: she wasn't even awake.

I rubbed her back and she stopped whimpering. _Well_, I thought to myself, _if that's what it takes…_

Taking off my shoes, I hopped up beside her and gathered her into my arms, careful of the IV in her arm. She sighed and snuggled in beside me, her cold fingers on my chest.

My sister Alice and mother Esme had come to see Isabella before she woke. When they came back the second time, Alice brought clothes for her as well as an assortment of toiletries and cosmetics and Esme brought a massive bouquet of wild flowers and a thick fluffy blanket. I pulled it up over her now, gently tucking it around her before leaning back into the pillows and closing my eyes.

_Alice POV_

Dad told me that the girl Edward saved had woken up, so I got up early that morning to go and visit her. I gathered a bunch of food together so we wouldn't have to eat that hospital slop then hopped in my beautiful Porsche and rove the couple of kilometres to the hospital.

Davy, the man on door security, nodded to me as I stepped through the doors. The smell of disinfectant assaulted my nostrils, reminding me of the month I spent in here, recovering four years ago. A slight shudder went down my spine when I recalled the incident, but I tried not to dwell on it as I walked the bright halls to Isabella's room.

I opened the door, expecting to see Edward sitting in his usual chair, reading or listening to his iPod. When he wasn't, I looked at the bed and almost laughed out loud.

He and the Isabella girl were both in the bed: her head rested on his shoulder, her arm was across his chest and his face was nearly buried in her wavy brown hair.

However, more importantly, Edward was asleep. Really asleep. He usually went to sleep at 10:30 or 11pm and rarely slept the whole night through. When he did, he was awake by 4 or 5am and the sleep was so light that you could always see the dark circles under his eyes. Yet, here he was at 8:30am, fast asleep with this girl who he barely knew.

I left the basket just inside the door and left to go and find dad. I skipped slightly, alive with hope that this might finally be a sign of healing.

Late last year was when the tragedy befell Edward. He was in his last year of medical school before he was due to start an internship in Chicago. He was good friends with a young man named Peter in his course and they had internships at the same place. One night, Peter didn't show up for class. Edward was concerned when he couldn't get an answer from Pete's cell so he ditched class and went to his apartment.

It turned out that Peter and his beautiful girlfriend Charlotte had been attacked. Charlotte was already dead by the time he got there but Peter was still trying to revive her, despite the massive wound to his stomach that bled profusely. When Edward arrived, he tried to save him but the bleeding and internal damage was too much and he died just before the paramedics arrived. He has been haunted by it since.

Dad was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when I walked in. He looked up and smiled.

"What brings my little girl here so early?" he asked, a cheeky look playing in his eye.

"Have you gone to check on Isabella this morning?" I asked, sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"No, I was just about to," he replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Do me a favour and don't go for another half hour at least," I said. "Edward is finally getting a good night sleep and he shouldn't be disturbed. Admittedly, it is weird circumstances but anything that works is better than nothing."

Dad cocked his head to the side and I led him to the room where my brother and the girl were sleeping. We both peeked inside to reveal that Edward was still asleep with the girl tucked in beside him. It was gorgeous how, even in sleep, his stance was still so protective: his arm was around her shoulder and she appeared small next to his 6'2" frame.

Dad knelt down and whispered in my ear. "Let's go and get something to eat then we'll come back."

I took one last wistful look at Edward and hoped to god that this was a sign of healing and that my brother was finally coming back to me.

I picked up my basket – resisting the urge to whip out my phone and snap a few shots of them – and followed Dad to the cafeteria for breakfast.

_**A/N: More of Edward's version on Peter and Charlotte later, I promise. It only takes a second, so please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: Because this chapter and the last one were so short, I decided to upload them both together. This one kind of ties in with the last but they were too long if I put them in one chapter.**_

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 5**

_Edward POV_

Something within me felt so at peace. I never wanted to have to move from this place again. I hadn't felt this way for a long time: not since before…

My eyes flew open and it took me a few seconds to get my bearings through the sleepy fog of my brain. I felt something move against me and looked down to see the dark haired girl by my side, still sleeping soundly.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, quickly glancing at the time. The led display read 9:45. The calculations took less than five seconds in my head.

I slept for 11hrs last night; 11hrs of glorious, uninterrupted sleep. I felt fresh and alive, more so than I had for the last 6 months.

Ever so gently, I slid the girl away from myself and slid out of bed, making sure to leave her tucked tightly under the covers. I pulled a small toiletry bag from the bag that I had brought with me and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I scrubbed my face with hot water and ran some through my hair before attempting to comb it into some reasonable shape or form. I was halfway through brushing my teeth when I heard a short, muffled scream come from Isabella's room. I immediately discarded my rituals and bolted back into the room, only to nearly laugh when I found two equally terrified girls staring at each other.

"Who are you?" demanded Isabella, drawing herself up.

For all that she was in face value, my dearest little sister was still a tiny waif, standing less than 4'11" with petite features. She was my sister for all intents and purposes, even though we were of no blood relation for Carlisle and Esme adopted her when she was 4 years old.

"This is my sister Alice," I said to Isabella. She visibly relaxed after that.

"I'm sorry for startling you," said Alice. "Daddy said you had to wake up and I brought breakfast because the stuff that thy try and feed you here is crap."

"Oh. Err, um, thanks?" she stuttered, clearly taken aback. Alice smiled and took two containers out of her basket. The first she placed in front of Isabella and the second she handed to me. They contained her heavenly French toast and raisins which, even when it was cold, still tasted amazing; one of mom's berry muffins with blueberries, raspberries and cinnamon; a flask of fresh orange juice which both of them probably squeezed this morning; freshly cut apple and pear slices in lemon juice; and a thermos of tea.

"So, Isabella," began Alice.

"Please, call me Bella," she interrupted. "I don't like the name Isabella."

Alice smiled but I saw the hesitation behind it. "Where do you live?"

"I was living in an apartment in Seattle," she said with a wistful look. "How about you?"

"It depends," answered Alice. "I have an apartment in Seattle too but I spend most of my time in Forks at my parent's house. I have a partner named Rosalie and we co-own a medium sized fashion house in Seattle. She spends most of her time there handling the business end of things whilst I design most of the clothes. In fact, I brought you some clothes so you didn't have to go anywhere in a paper gown."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," she said quickly. "I have a suitcase of clothes a my fathers house."

When Alice got a slightly bewildered look on her face, I decided to intervene. "What Alice is trying to say, is that they're a gift: clothes that she designed," I said.

"Is there any update on when I can get out of here?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Friday," I replied. "It's Tuesday today. They would have let you out tomorrow, but father is concerned that complications may arise from your abdominal wound so they're keeping you for observation."

"I feel fine," she said quietly. "I really do need to get to Seattle as soon as possible and assess the damage."

"What damage?" asked Alice innocently.

"Don't worry about it," said Bella with a totally false smile.

I was just about to question her further when Carlisle walked in. He smiled at Alice, spared a glance for me and then turned to Bella.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Swan?" he asked in his doctor voice.

"Absolutely super, Dr. Cullen," she answered. "Is it possible for me to be discharged tomorrow? Its just that I have some important things to sort out in Seattle and I need to get on to them as soon as possible."

Carlisle gave her an assessing look then sighed. "I can organize your discharge papers for tomorrow."

What? He promised me that he could keep her here till Friday at least! That way, she'd be stronger before she left. I could tell she was still in pain and, with a fractured ankle; she'd be in no condition to do anything if her boyfriend came back for her. If I let her leave, it was as much my fault if she got killed.

"Thankyou," replied Bella. "That is a great relief."

"However," continued Carlisle. "If you do leave tomorrow, the conditions are that you are to come back in a fortnight for a check-up and you are not to do any hard travelling between now and then. If you do go to Seattle, you should not travel alone or stay alone for that matter."

"Oh goody," said Alice in a half squeal. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Seattle: you can come with me! Rosalie won't mind if you come and stay with us for a little while too and then you can come and see the studio and we can do whatever you need to do in Seattle then we'll come back here in two weeks to see daddy."

Bella was thoughtful for a moment before she nodded her assent. I pursed my lips: I wasn't thrilled to have either my little sister or Bella in danger but if Rosalie – who was a martial arts expert – was there, I didn't feel as apprehensive. Their apartment was also in one of the family buildings and the security was done by Rosalie's brother, Jasper. He and Rosalie were originally from Texas but he was a freelance security specialist and PI who worked anywhere in the continental US.

I wasn't concentrating until Carlisle left the room. Alice left too, shortly after making plans to travel to Seattle. On Wednesday night, Bella would spend some time with her father and gather her stuff together, then they would leave early Thursday morning. I would give Alice an extra can of mace, just in case they ran into trouble.

Alice took the empty breakfast containers and left the room, just as a nurse entered and handed Bella a stack of papers to fill out, before leaving again.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked, gesturing to the paperwork. "I have filled them out often, so I know what I'm doing."

She nodded gratefully and I pulled up my chair alongside the bed then pulling the little table in front of me.

"Full name and date of birth?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, September 13, 1986."

We went through all the rigmarole that usually went with paperwork till she was tired. At around 2:30, she fell asleep. We hadn't finished the paperwork yet, due to all the funny anecdotes we told each other which interrupted the flow of the work.

I looked at the remaining papers. They were all things that I could fill out for her, thank goodness, so I wouldn't have to wake her. I filled in the rest of the sheets quickly then left the room to leave her in peace.

I handed the sheets in so they could be filed then went to my father's office to grab some reading material. He wasn't in there, but I knew I could go in there whenever I wanted. Whilst looking at the assortment of medical journals and books on the shelves, I noticed that Bella's file was open on my father's desk. I couldn't resist.

The first few were records of her birth, followed by a couple more things. When she was 16, it appeared that she was hit by a car and suffered a concussion. Then, when she was 17, she went into a catatonic state after something to do with her boyfriend. Apparently she ran away from home, into the wood and was treated for minor cuts and bruises. However, worse than that were a couple of months of apathy and depression that followed.

I replaced the documents how they were before I disturbed them and grabbed a volume off the shelf and went back to Bella's room.

_**A/N: Yeah, not a great ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: I apologize in advance for all of the POV changes in here but I felt that they were necessary. This switches between Alice, Bella, and Rosalie's POV. And THANKYOU to all you wonderful people who have written fabulous reviews. I have read them and take all of your wonderful advice seriously. EM**_

* * *

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 6**

_~Thursday Morning~_

_Alice POV_

It was all organised. I knew that Edward was concerned for Bella's safety, but I promised him wholeheartedly that I would protect Bella to the best of my ability. I shoved the extra can of mace into my handbag before kissing mom and dad goodbye and giving Edward a hug.

Edward put my bag in the trunk as I got in the front seat and started the engine. It purred as I gunned it down the driveway then out to Bella's place.

_Bella POV_

When I got home yesterday, I immediately went into action. By the time I had finished packing all my gear, dad had gone to sleep.

I hobbled with my cast, quietly into his room and grabbed the ring of keys from beside his bed before limping down the stairs as quietly as possible and into the cupboard under the stairs. I grabbed a small key and shoved it into the lock then opened the lid revealing an array of guns and weapons

There were 6 guns in total: two rifles, two handguns and two rifles. I passed most of them over until I came to a smaller box at the back, containing one beautiful berretta handgun: my mother's gun. I also took a switchblade knife that could be comfortably slid inside one of my shoes or even in a pocket…_if_ you were that stupid.

My father had taught me to shoot a gun when I was eleven. Perhaps it wasn't the safest pastime but I enjoyed it immensely and kept up practice with an array of guns until I was fifteen and dad decided that teenager and gun didn't mix.

Or else I probably would have shot Jacob Black.

Anyway, the berretta used to belong to my mother before she divorced my father. The knife was small but it would serve in a pinch.

When I was done and had grabbed ammo from the other locked case, I locked up and went upstairs for a few hours of broken restless sleep.

I awoke at 6:30am and grabbed my bags before going downstairs. I made breakfast for dad and I then waited impatiently for Alice to arrive.

At 8:15, Alice rocked up in a bright yellow Porsche. I stared for only a few seconds before I regained my composure, threw my bags in the trunk, kissed my dad goodbye and jumped inside the car.

"So Bella," said Alice with a devilish grin, "How fast do you like to go?"

_Rosalie POV_

As a rule, I don't freak out ever. My brother always told me that a clear mind is an efficient mind and that the moment we start freaking out is the moment that we start loosing.

That's why, when that man tried to _touch_ me, I calmly and rationally broke his nose. Well, maybe not rationally, but certainly justifiably.

It wasn't my fault, but I knew Alice would freak out majorly if she saw the blood on the bottom of my Jimmy Choo's so here I was, trying my hardest to get it off. Thank god I had only stepped in it.

Sure, I had to throw out a gorgeous little green number that my brother Jasper got for me, but in actual fact, it was his girlfriend Maria got it for me but Jasper's name was on the card. I suppose that made me a little bit more willing to throw it out, seeing as she broke my brother's heart when he found her in bed with a juvenile douche named Riley.

When I had got it to a standard that I was sure Alice wouldn't notice, I put them back in my shoe closet and did a double check on the guest bedroom.

Alice called me last night to tell me that we would have a guest for two weeks and that she had been dragged through a tonne of crap by her ex-boyfriend so I prepared the guest bedroom and put the spare key on an Eclipse – only the newest and best club in Seattle –key ring.

From what Alice had told me, I could also ascertain that this girl was important in some way. I didn't know how or why and I didn't intend to ask but I knew that I wanted to find out, I would just have to keep my eyes and ears open.

I heard the lock on the front door click and found my eyes wandering to the drawer beside my bed even though I knew that it was Alice coming through the door because I could hear her high banter.

The knife in my bedside table might not be very effective but it worked for peace of mind.

"Rosalie? Rosalie!" I heard Alice call from the kitchen, so I walked off in that direction.

The girl wasn't stunning but neither was she plain. Her wavy brown hair came nearly to her waist but it hung limp around her face. Her skin was clear but she was pale and slightly sallow. Worst of all were her eyes, which were a depthless shade of chocolate brown. It took one to know one, and I could see the broken girl behind those eyes, trying so hard to fade into the background.

"Rosalie, this is Bella," said Alice. The girl held out her hand and I took it.

At that moment, I decided that I liked her and would help her get back to what she once was. Even if it was mass murdering, it was better than the broken little thing that was hiding behind those big depthless eyes.

_Edward POV_

I was so restless all the rest of the day, worrying about her. Mom told me to go outside and stop trying to destroy my piano by playing Pergolesi with far too much vigour.

I stomped out to the little hut on the edge of the grounds where Emmett lived. Mom offered him a place in the house but he declined because he was so often covered in dirt and he didn't want to have to clean up muddy footprints off the cream carpet. So, instead, he lived in a little garage type place out near the drive with concrete floors and industrial mats that he could hose out every now and again.

I knocked on the door, desperate to have someone to talk to. We used to be roommates in Chicago when I was in med school and he was completing a landscape design course. When I left, it left him hanging so he tagged along with me and Esme let him stay, provided he finished his course by correspondence. He readily agreed.

Emmett came to the door dressed in muddy coveralls and mud streaked through his hair and across his face.

"I need something to do," I said shortly, trying not to watch the way his face broke into a grin.

"Nice to see you too, Eddie," he said sarcastically, bidding me follow him. "I'm taking out a tree and could use some help. You up for it?"

"Sure," I said shortly, jumping into a spare pair of coveralls. We grabbed a wheelbarrow of tools and took a quick walk across the manicured grounds – thanks to Emmett – to the edge of the forest.

"This one," announced Emmett, gesturing to a small tree. Of course, small was a completely relative term: it had a trunk of half a meter diameter and stood over 5m tall.

I grabbed a chainsaw from the barrow and went to start it up when Emmett took it from me.

"If this exercise is to be effective, it will all be manual," he said, handing me an axe.

I took it and set my feet, swinging the axe till it thudded heavily into the trunk.

_Emmett POV_

I loved Edward like my own little brother but I worried about him. I watched him whack at the tree trunk repeatedly and worried what was wrong with him: even at his worst with the whole Peter affair, he had never resorted to harsh manual labour to clear his head or ease the pain.

I would do my duty to my brother and watch patiently as he hacked away at the tree, wait for him to realise how sore he was then dump all my tools out of the wheelbarrow and carry him back to my bathroom and dump him in a hot shower. After that, I would let him sleep and then we would talk and I would find out what was bothering him.

He'd done it for me before (mind you, it was in the form of massive benders followed by brotherly psychology) when my little brother died of pneumonia and again when both my parents died in a car accident.

It was time to pay him back in kind and I couldn't say it wouldn't be entirely _un_enjoyable.

* * *

**A/N: So...What do you think? Leave a review because that how I know what I need to change and what you want to read. If you dont review, you cant complain if something you dont like something you see.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: OMG! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE! I'm so sorry to all of you out there that had to wait for this! I truely hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this one. (Sorry Again)**_

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 7**

_Edward POV_

Is it possible to get to a stage were you are so sore, it hurts to think about how much pain you will inflict on yourself if you open your eyelids?

I was eternally grateful to Emmett for taking my mind off it for a few hours but I had no idea I would end up in so much pain. It felt like every muscle in my body wanted to shrivel up and die. The sad part is that a little part of me wants them to because it might ease the pain.

"I'll take a wild swing and guess that you're in a bit of pain," said Emmett in his booming voice. I chose to ignore the bad pun and replied with a noncommittal grunt.

I felt his hand come behind my head and lift it, despite my neck muscles screeching in protest. I felt a cool glass against my lips before I felt water in my mouth. God forbid, it hurt to _swallow_.

"I have something that'll take the edge off the pain," he continued, still helping me drink. "Problem is, it's a deep tissue massage thing so its going to hurt when I rub it in but it'll be better afterwards I promise."

I nodded and he rolled me over, pulling off my shirt. I had the chance to smell something foolish before an icy cold feeling tricked down my back.

"AARGH!" I yelled, shooting upwards. "It's freezing!"

Emmett pushed me back down onto the foldout couch and began to massage my back. He was surprisingly tender for such a large man and his strong fingers were good at really grinding into the multitudes of knots in my back.

"I'm sorry for not pulling you up sooner," he sighed. "I really didn't believe you capable of two hours of continuous work. I mean, it didn't even register that we'd been out there that long until the tree fell and you jumped right on in to start hacking it to pieces. On top of that, I'm still marvelling that you were able to get halfway back here before I had to carry you the rest of the way. I think you were asleep when I pulled you out of the shower and I'm not surprised."

"Thanks for doing it," I said quietly. "I like it that you didn't stop to ask me questions. I guess I came to you because I knew that you knew what I needed."

"Something that piques my interest though, is the why part," said Emmett. "You have never gone to such physically exhausting lengths before and I can't help but wonder why."

"It's a girl," I sighed. "I'm worried about her and the only thing that's stopping me driving to Seattle to find her at the moment is the fact that I don't think I could stand long enough to get to the car."

"The girl you saved when she jumped off the cliff?" asked Emmett.

"She didn't jump!" I said furiously, irked that people jumped to conclusions. "Her ex-boyfriend pushed her, intending to kill her. She was so scared that he would come back to finish the job but she had to go back to Seattle for some reason. Alice went with her and they're staying at Alice's place but I'm still so worried."

"Wait a minute, Edward," said Emmett. "You're worried about a girl you've known less than a week more than your little sister, despite all she went through just a couple of years ago?"

"You know that the bastard who did that to her is dead," I said. "The asshole Bella was going out with is still alive and she is practically defenceless and scared out of her wits. I have faith in Alice that she won't relapse despite the scars that she still bears. One day she'll meet a guy who respects her for who she is and she'll be happy. That, and I now have the resources and connections to do every possible background check on any guy and the power to have him…chucked out on his ass."

It might have been seven years since that prick hurt my little sister but the scars were still with all of us. She got a boyfriend named Ben or something in high school and we all thought it was cute how she talked about all the fabulous things they had done. Then one day, dad noticed the circles under her eyes and the rashes on her legs and arms. We all questioned her about it but she didn't say anything. She became more and more withdrawn and we barely saw her anymore.

One night, she didn't come home. We set up a massive search party which eventually found her unconscious in the woods: she had overdosed on marijuana and then suffered some pretty nasty blows and cuts all over her body. It took a long time for her to fully recuperate but I dealt with the situation whilst she was out of it: I hired a professional guy and he took care of it all. She never found out what happened.

"Ok Edward, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on this one," said Emmett. "Just make sure you call Alice every day and check that they're alright."

"That's a given," I replied, knowing that I would blame myself if anything happened to either one of them.

Bella POV

I didn't sleep much that night. Every time I thought I was drifting off, something outside would make a sound, James face would jump to mind and I would find myself twisted in my sheets, drenched in a cold sweat.

It was early Friday morning when I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. When I was sufficiently relaxed, I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. Alice had got me a nice pair of stonewash jeans so I combined that with a white shirt and vest. My cast made it difficult in the shoe department but I had a black brace on it now and I merely put a black flat on the other foot.

I wasn't prepared for the sight that met me in the kitchen. Sitting slumped up at the bench was a very different Rosalie to the one I had met the day before, cradling a humongous mug of coffee. Her silky blonde hair stood up in an impossible array, somewhat resembling a beehive and she was dressed in a giant, fluffy robe of the most lurid orange I had ever seen.

She gave me a look as I rounded the corner, as if daring me to judge the way she looked. I couldn't have cared less, especially when I saw that she had made a whole pot of coffee and it looked like she was willing to share.

"Morning," I said, pouring myself half a mega-mug. "Do you want me to make you something to eat whilst I make myself something?"

"Mmm," came her noncommittal reply which I interpreted as a yes.

I grabbed out all the ingredients I would need to make French toast an set about it. By the time I had put the first pieces in the pan, an immaculate Alice floated down the stairs looking primped and preened for another day. She took one look at the both of us and pursed her lips then whipped out a silver cell and walked out of the room.

I handed some pieces to Rosalie and she thanked me then did the same for Alice and myself. The tiny one reappeared and sat up to her breakfast.

"We have a 9:30 with Giovanni and an 11:00 with Pierre," she said spritely. "After that, we can go and do whatever Bella needs to do and hopefully be back in time for that 3:15 with Bree."

I didn't even try to comprehend what she said, focusing instead on my breakfast.

"Don't you have a 1:30 with Heidi?" asked Rosalie, regaining the woman who I saw yesterday. "Her order was only $3,750 but it has taken so long that I'm beginning to think that she may not have the money."

"Seeing as she rescheduled so many times on us, I thought it only fair that I return the favour," said Alice slyly. "Besides, Bella has things to do and we cant neglect them. Some things are more important than others. Speaking of which, do you have a cocktail dress, Bella? We have a designer party to go to on Sunday night and you need something to wear."

"I don't need to go," I said. "I can stay here and just veg for the night if you have other things planned."

"I'll take that as a no then," said Alice, turning to Rosalie. "Go get changed and I'll meet you in the car in 15 minutes. If you can't get that knot in your hair out, put a hat on."

* * *

A/N: Gotta love em! In regards to the rather...crude message I recieved from *someonewhoshallremainnameless* (you know who you are) if this story is minutely incorrect, I suggest you try and write your own. I'm mature enough to disregard your comments but, seriously, if you dont like it then dont read it.

To all you other awesome peeps, i will try and leave a more regular update. Sorry. (Remember to review IYW)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: Sorry again for the long waits between chapters and I hope you all hang in there. **_

* * *

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 8**

_Bella POV_

I nearly collapsed back into the car. It turn out that Giovanni was a masseuse and had a lovely array of spas. All very relaxing and lovely until I was thrown into a storm at Pierre's.

Alice had merely stated that I needed a dress and we were immediately inundated in a mountain of fabrics ranging from serene girl next door to one step before slut. Alice was all for an ice blue number with spaghetti straps whereas Rosalie was gunning for a red dress that could cause a train wreck…if she were wearing it.

I eventually conceded to a navy dress with a silk slip under a chiffon…thing that accentuated my curves. Yes, the cast was a pain but it meant I couldn't wear heels (something I wasn't unhappy about).

Finally, we pulled up outside the bank. Rosalie parked and we all hoped out, earning an eye from a lot of the males on the sidewalk. Rosalie flounced off in the direction of a bakery, presumably for a late lunch whilst Alice and I went into the bank. She sat back in one of the lounge chairs provided whilst I met with one of the bank consultants.

"What can I do for you today, miss?" asked the guy, throwing in a cheesy, ever-so-slightly-suggestive smile in for good measure.

"I need a full review of my bank account and any transactions made in the last three years," I said. "I also need to see my credit card statement and my second savings account. My cards were stolen and all of my accounts are accessible from them."

He nodded and I rattled off the numbers that he needed. He handed me a printout of the transactions which I put in my bag to peruse later then pulled up a screen on his computer with readouts of my accounts.

The first was expected but I still shed a tear: not one cent of the $3,400 was left in there and the withdrawal was over the four days I was in hospital. The guy offered me a tissue and talked about getting the office manager and calling the police etc. but I waved him on and asked him to pull up my savings.

You needed another password to get into this one, one that I had never given James. When the page opened and I saw a golden figure of $19,743 sitting there untouched, I sighed in relief but I knew I had to do something to protect it.

"Alice," I called, waving her over. "May I please wire some money to your account then transfer that into another bank account?"

"Of course," she said brightly, sliding into the seat beside me and providing the details for the man behind the desk. When it was done, I closed the account totally and thanked the man before Alice and I walked out.

"Is that all your money?" asked Alice quietly, leading me to the bakery for lunch.

"Yes," I said shortly. I wasn't in the mood at the moment so I didn't need the pity party: I had to be grown up and get on with life.

"We can go to my bank after we go to your apartment and set you up with a new account then get you all finished up," she continued. "Then we have to go to an appointment with a lovely model named Bree who is going to some fancy thing in New York and needs an outfit. Rose actually met her and organized for us to take the job."

"What's your company called?" I asked.

"Scarlett Rose," she said with a squeak of pride. "Rose handles the business side of things and is the public face for the company whilst I do most of the designing. She stays in Seattle and I work mostly from Forks but I still spend time here. Bree said that she is going to do some PR for us in New York which might generate more nation wide interest in the brand."

I listened to her prattle happily whilst I ate the sandwich that appeared in front of me and sipped the cappuccino. The sandwich, which had lettuce, cheese, tomato and ham in it, was alright but the 'cappuccino' tasted like flavoured dishwater. I didn't say anything but set it aside.

Alice took a sip of hers, swallowed it in obvious disgust, then proceeded to walk to a bin and tip it out in front of everyone all the while making a big show. I took a big bite out of my sandwich and swallowed quickly before Alice pulled a five dollar note out of her purse and slapped it on the table.

"I would not feed such swill to an animal, let alone a well paying customer," she said as she took me by the arm and stormed out the door. I noticed others starting to leave as well and the staff beginning to get frantic. Leave it to Alice to stir up a shit storm.

We walked down the road to a little café and got much better coffee and a sweet pastry to go with it then jumped back in the car sans Rosalie.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked looking around.

Alice didn't answer me as Rosalie opened the door and got in too. She had a smile on her face and sighed as she relaxed back, making me thing of a cat flexing its claws indulgently.

"That shop won't be open much longer," said Alice simply, also smiling exultantly. When I turned around, people were walking out of the shop. Lots of people.

Alice laughed as we drove off.

_Alice POV_

I laughed as we reversed out of the park.

That bastard deserved more than to have his livelihood ruined. This would be the second shop he has lost.

Upon a health and safety review of his last store, the inspector found cockroaches, silverfish and mould in the kitchens. The place was put on warning and, when he failed to have it all cleaned up in a week, the inspector shut it down.

Rose had enjoyed playing spy a lot. We snuck into the back of his shop and planted the things in places where no one looks, apart from the O, H & S guys. The second time we went back, it was a bit harder but we still managed and he couldn't prove that anyone had touched anything.

This time, his water pipes were playing up and the water coming out was very…distasteful. His electricity had a _nasty_ habit of turning off at night and a lot of his produce in the fridges was going off. The list went on and it was only a matter of time now.

You see, when Rosalie was younger, she was one of the most popular girls in school. One night when she was walking home, she was ambushed by three older men who held her down and sexually assaulted her. Whilst her body healed and she was through the first steps of getting over it, it took a great friend like me to convince her to get back at the bastards. So far, we had gotten two of them but couldn't find the third. The man who owned the coffee shops was one of them. The other one that we found had a wife but no children so we made his marriage fall apart (and made sure the estate was split 80/20 the wife's way). When we later caught up with the wife, we found that she was better off without him anyway. He is now a shop assistant at the supermarket.

I didn't care if Bella judged us or thought poorly of what we had done. Both Rose and I knew that what we did was just and nothing anyone thought of us could change that.

_Bella POV_

First of all, we went to my old apartment. We drove past multiple times then paid a guy off the street $20 to go up and knock on the door to further make sure no one was there. When we were satisfied, the three of us snuck in and bagged up as many of my possessions as we could carry.

I shed a few more tears for the boxes and boxes of photographs that would have to stay but I grabbed my laptop and all of the portable hard drives that belonged to us, knowing that there were photos on them too. I grabbed one last thing out of my cupboard and stuffed it into the top of a box before the three of us rushed back downstairs and loaded the stuff into the boot of the car.

None of us really stopped to think how utterly stupid that move was but it was good to at least have some of my own stuff back. Alice dropped Rosalie at the office for their fashion label then the two of us drove to a downtown bank with beautiful marble floors and high columns. I liked the architecture but the people coming and going seemed like the type of people who would sneer at a hundred dollar note in the gutter because it was slightly soiled. Definitely not my type.

Alice confidently made her was to an available clerk and I followed her meekly because I didn't know what else to do. She slid smoothly into the seat and I copied, both of us facing the awaiting lady.

"Good afternoon," said Alice brightly, flashing a winning smile. "Miss Isabella Swan would like to open an account."

We went through the identity mess with licences and other forms of documentation floating around before I could select the type of account I wanted. The only place I hit a snag was when the woman asked for a current address. Without missing a beat, Alice gave the number of a postal box in Forks and explained that the card would then be waiting when they went back. I didn't argue.

We had finished making the account when Alice looked at her wristwatch and gasped. It was 3:00 and Alice had an appointment in fifteen minutes. We thanked the lady, gathered the paperwork and set off again to Alice's studio.

We arrived just after 3:15 and hurried inside. I was awed by the beautiful space which was littered in everything from threads and fabrics to garment pictures and patterns, all in a state of tidy disarray.

Then, in the middle of it all was a red sofa and lounging on it was a beautiful brunette with short hair cropped around her face and dark, smoky eyes. She was slender but with subtle curves and a moderate bust that made her appear very feminine. I assumed that this was the model that Alice spoke of.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Bree," said Alice. "Bella and I had to go to the bank on some business and we lost track of the time."

"That's fine," said Bree. "Just tell me you have some idea on what I can wear so I won't end up of the worst dressed lists in the tabloids."

Alice feigned offence then smiled cheekily and grabbed a silk bag off of a nearby hanger. In one sweep she uncovered a beautiful red plum masterpiece with a cinched waist and sweeping skirts made of many overlapping layers of organza. The bodice was tightly fitted with supporting bones and a thick beaded front. The sleeves were merely a swathe of fine fabric draped around the shoulders, gathering in the centre at the front.

I was mildly alarmed when the model just disrobed in front of us, leaving her in a skin tight bodysuit that began under her strapless bra and finished at her mid thigh. She clearly wasn't abashed by the audience and calmly allowed Alice to help her into the dress which laced up the back with silk ribbons.

I oohed and aahed as was appropriate without gaping at how amazing the dress looked on her: Alice truly was an artist with the sewing scissors. It fit exquisitely and once Bree had dressed in her normal clothes once again, she took the dress and left.

"How much did she pay for that dress?" I asked.

"Two grand," replied Alice with a smug smile. "She offered more but I only made her promise that she would promote our label and would come back next time she needed a dress."

I paused for a moment, doing the calculations in my head. "How much do you make in a year?"

"It depends. Two years ago, Rose and I had a combined profit of $160,000 which was just enough to really kick the label off the ground and we worked very hard. Last year we made a combined profit of $200,000 of which we invested nearly half back into the company. By the end of this month, we will have made a profit of $275,000 this year alone."

Alice saw my gobsmacked expression and smiled faintly. She was proud of her wealth but knew I deserved the truth so she turned to tell me the rest of it.

"We didn't do it all on the skin of our teeth though. Both Rose and I have very generous trust funds and we called in a few favours along the way. The first year was hard because both of us just worked and worked, days at a time. I lived in my studio and ate, slept and breathed clothes for nearly 6 months flat. Rose buried herself in logistics and marketing and we found that people just flocked in."

I was happy that she was doing what she enjoyed doing and that she and Rose were doing so well in their lives. I only wished that I could have the same thing.

Alice took me home and then we ordered take-out for dinner. We sat around in the lounge room and watched corny rom-coms till I fell asleep.

_Alice POV_

When Bella fell asleep, I leant over to talk to Rosalie.

"I have a plan," I whispered to her. "It involves Bella…"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, Alice has a plan but…*suspense***

**Hope you like. Leave a quick little review cause it makes me smile.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: **_

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 9**

_Rose POV_

_It is official, I am turning into Alice_, I thought with dry humour. I was practically bouncing with excitement with the fact that tonight had finally come: the cosmopolitan designer party of the year, to which all the best design companies and top sponsors were invited.

Alice and I were invited by the event organizers as 'up and coming stars' and Bella was tagging along as our +1. Originally, we were all going to wear dresses that we brought but then Bella suggested that we each wear an Alice creation.

I was wearing a similar dress to what I had picked out but it was far more decadent and ruffled. Alice wore a black dress which wasn't really a full dress but more half a dress, with one leg, half her stomach and a shoulder showing. She had special ordered the fabric from somewhere in Europe to make a dress for herself but it wasn't really enough to make a whole dress. Instead of mixing it with other fabric, she made a half dress that came right to her ankles without looking trashy or slutty.

Bella wore a royal blue gown that made her skin look creamy and delicate and I did her hair in gorgeous, elegant waves that hung buoyantly down her back.

We all jumped in Alice's baby and went to the party.

_Alice POV_

Could this night get any better? I had already been approached by several people that seemed generally interested in the brand and one who offered a sponsorship deal that would tie us to a fashion house in New York.

Rose had guys salivating over her in that luscious red dress and Bella seemed totally oblivious to the fact that nearly eight guys were trying to hit on her and slip their number to her discreetly. She even handed one guy his card back saying that he had dropped something. It wasn't meant to be rude, just innocent and a little naïve.

It was one in the morning by the time we left. Bella had to be the designated driver because Rose and I had a little too much to drink and I didn't feel completely stable.

It was all fun until Bella slammed on the brakes outside of the apartment, both Rose and I coming to attention.

There was a car sitting out the front that neither I, nor Rose recognised.

"That's James' car," whispered Bella, practically frozen.

"Pull in around the corner," I said, snapping her out of her reverie.

I pulled out my phone and ordered a pizza to be delivered as soon as possible. When the pizza guy turned up, I jumped out of the car and discreetly slipped him a $50 and told him to go up to the apartment and deliver the pizza and report on anything or anyone he sees or hears inside the apartment.

When he came back, he told us that a guy answered the door and rejected the pizza then slammed the door in his face. He could also hear a lot of cursing from within the apartment by didn't see anything else. I thanked him, took the pizza and got back in the car, pulling out my phone.

I dialled Edward's number then waited for it to ring. Even though it was nearly two in the morning, Edward always answered his phone.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked in a slightly sleepy voice.

"We think that James is in the apartment," I said, trying not to let any fear seep into my voice. "We were out at a party and came back and his car was parked out the front and the pizza guy said a guy was in our apartment."

"Are you all alright?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine but we don't know what we should do."

"Come back to Forks right away," he said. "I can come and get you if you need. I'll be there in a couple of hours just go to an all night diner or something and wait where there are witnesses and I'll come and get you."

"We'll go to my studio and sleep there then drive home in the morning," I replied. "That way, I can get some clothes for Bella and Rose and we wont be so tired. I promise to take every possible precaution and call you as soon as we get up in the morning."

Edward deliberated then agreed reluctantly. We said our goodbyes then set off for my studio, intent on getting some comfier clothes and a good night sleep.

What none of us noticed was James dark blue Sedan pulling into the traffic behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Atom Publishing House. All events and characters in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to actual people or events, other than those clearly in the public domain, is purely coincidental.**_

_**A/N: And, as Chapter 9 was so short, I overcompensated!**_

**Screaming Silently**

**Chapter 10**

_Edward POV_

The phone rang in the darkness. Personalized ring tone.

Shit, Alice, I thought, grappling for the tiny silver device and flipping it open.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, struggling not to make my voice sound sleepy.

"We think that James is in the apartment," said Alice, her voice practically breaking in fright. "We were out at a party and came back and his car was parked out the front and the pizza guy said a guy was in our apartment."

"Are you all alright?" I asked, jumping out of bed and pulling on my jeans. The worst things began to rush through my mind: Bella, falling off a cliff and bleeding under my hands.

"We're fine but we don't know what we should do," she replied. I pulled on a jacket without a shirt and grabbed my keys from my desk.

"Come back to Forks right away," I said. "I can come and get you if you need. I'll be there in a couple of hours just go to an all night diner or something and wait where there are witnesses and I'll come and get you."

"We'll go to my studio and sleep there then drive home in the morning," Alice replied. "That way, I can get some clothes for Bella and Rose and we won't be so tired. I promise to take every possible precaution and call you as soon as we get up in the morning."

I wanted Bell – all of them safe, and it took me a moment to reply. I told them I would see them in the morning.

After that, I left a note for my parents and got in my car.

The drive wasn't pleasant. I nearly drove off the road once because I was worrying profusely about Bella. That's a little dangerous when you're doing 125mph.

I came into Seattle before dawn and immediately sped straight across to Alice's studio. I swear I was so lucky not to get pulled over: it would be just my luck if I got nabbed by some police officer with a grudge or some such shit.

The tires spun on the gravel driveway that led straight to the door of the studio. Its metal exterior looked kind of unnatural and foreboding in the pre-dawn light, immediately bringing mangled bodies to mind. Oh, god, what if I was too late and that creep had already gotten to them!

I parked the car haphazardly and immediately took out my spare key for the back door, and tried to insert it into the lock but the door swung inwards when I pressed on it. The groaning hinges echoed eerily inside the studio which was colder than outside.

Deathly cold.

I stepped into the freezing interior, trying to still the groaning door. As stealthily as I could, I tiptoed across to the stairs that lead to Alice's loft, where she had lived for close to a year. The door was slightly ajar and I crept forward, placing my sweaty palm against it and pushing it open to reveal the inner chaos.

It looked as though a hurricane had torn through the room. The floor was littered in scraps and swathes and disorder reined supreme.

When I saw the pale hand fallen limply in front of the low couch, body obscured by its frame, my mind jumped to the worst conclusions.

I saw Peter and Charlotte in my minds eye, their pale bodies dripping in blood. My own hands clenching Peter's as his last breaths gurgled from his throat. Standing in the shower and watching the dried blood from my hair, face, arms and legs run down the drain: watching life drain away.

I stepped forward to the pale hand, which was attached to a pale arm, which was then connected to Bella. I cried out softly in relief, feeling my knees weaken, as I realized that she was only asleep: her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie lay in cocoons of fabric samplers, all fast asleep and oblivious to my presence. I thanked the gods that nothing had happened to any of them.

I stepped forward and pulled a large piece of soft fabric over Bella to keep her warm then did the same for Alice and Rosalie before going back downstairs to close the back door properly and starting the pot of coffee so we could all get a quick start and leave for Forks as soon as possible. Above all, I wanted Bella and Alice safely at home where we could see danger approaching and be prepared.

Alice started with a fright when I tripped over a stray bolt of material leaning against a table and it fell onto the floor. Her eyes darted wildly around before coming to rest on me, the guilty look still plastered on my face.

"Edward Cullen, you scared the shit out of me," she said in an angry whisper. "You should know better than to sneak in and watch women whilst they're sleeping. Someone might take you for some sort of sick and twisted pervert!" She raised her pointed nose and sniffed the air. "But I'll forgive you because you made coffee," she added, disentangling herself to go searching for her daily caffeine fix.

She brought back three cups on a tray then roused Rose and Bella, handing them each a drink. Geez, you'd think it was a baby the way those two cradled them reverently, savouring the warmth and caffeine fix.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Alice, returning from the kitchen with four cheese and ham croissants that had been toasted.

"I came to take you back to Forks," I replied. "I didn't want you three travelling alone so I came. I was a bit paranoid that James would have already gotten to you."

I watched Bella cringe and grip her handbag like a life preserver. My heart ached an I longed to be able to sit and hold her in my arms like a child and kiss her cheek, nose, forehead and mouth, all soft and silky beneath my lips. Alas, I stayed in my seat.

Alice flitted around, grabbing clothes from here and there and piling them up: pair of jeans, shirts, dresses and so on. She tossed Rose a pair of figure hugging jeans with embroidered roses up the back and a grey shirt and red vest. The shirt was too big but the vest cinched it in around her tiny waist and accentuated her…well endowed chest.

On the other hand, she gave Bella a khaki pencil skirt that finished just below her knees and a beautiful blue blouse that revealed a tantalizing amount of her creamy pale flesh. They were forced to wear there shoes from the night before as Alice didn't have any in their size.

When we had the clothes in a case, we all went down to my car. Alice locked the place up and set the alarms.

Bella was going to sit in the back seat but Alice and Rosalie commandeered it before she could even open the door, forcing her into the front seat, beside me. I read the look Alice gave me like it was from a book: _I've given it to you but it's up to you what you make of it._ I gave her a small smile back as I slid into the driver's seat, locking the doors once everyone was in.

It wasn't until we were nearing Port Angeles that I got a prickly feeling on the back of my neck. I did a quick head check and didn't see anything out of the ordinary until a dark blue sedan changed lanes and slipped back in behind a car that was behind us. The driver was male, but that was all I could tell.

"What sort of car does James drive?" I asked, keeping an eye on the car in my rear-view mirror.

"Umm, a blue one?" said Bella, screwing up her nose. It was clear that she did not know or care about cars.

"It's a storm blue Ford Taurus," said Rosalie with a shrug. "Medium tint, modified headlights, and a small dent in its bonnet."

"Like the one that's following us?" I asked softly. Bella looked out the window and shrieked, immediately breaking down in tears and slumping in her seat. Her whole body was a mess of wracking sobs and garbled nonsense.

Alice instructed me to pull over but I said it was too dangerous at the minute. She and Rosalie comforted Bella over the seat whilst I drove into Port Angeles, looking for my destination. I pulled up in a gas station and quickly bundled a distraught Bella into the back seat, using the wall of the gas station as cover.

Meanwhile, the blue car slowed then pulled in at a garage across the street. I began to think.

My car could outrun his but I didn't want to attract attention. If I went straight back home, I risked my family's safety. If I didn't, I risked Bella's safety.

_Perfect_, I thought, a plan forming in my mind. All the girls readily agreed.

I waited another few moments and then took off, watching the car pull smoothly into the traffic a few cars back. I took a few abrupt turns, making Rosalie hiss when she nearly hit her head on the window. I took a scenic route round, through a drive through, and then pulled into a parking garage. I watched James pull into the driveway behind me.

Problem was this was an exclusive carpark, only available to those who paid a year's worth of parking. I saw James swear as his way was blocked behind us and we took off. I wasted no time, zooming off to the other side of the carpark where a second exit was located. Ah, the joys of exclusivity.

The girls cheered as we got back on the road to Forks. Bella was still paranoid that someone was following us but no one else could see anything.

I pulled into our obscure driveway and drove the mile long track up to our house. I heard Bella gasp as we broke out of the forest and into our gardens, all beautifully landscaped and orderly with nearly everything ordered and spruced. It was designed in such a way that it looked beautiful any time of year, even winter.

The house itself stood like the centrepiece of the ensemble, looking as beautiful as the day it was made. It's deceptive cottage-meets-modern design was actually quite spacious inside with 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 4 car garage, living areas, 2 studies and a small library spread across 3 floors.

I pulled up then got out so I could open the door for the girls in the backseat. They thanked me then Rose and Alice flanked Bella as the three of them walked into the house.

I tried to catch up with them after getting the case out of the trunk but by the time I had brought it inside, my mother had whisked the three off into the kitchen for girl time: a clearly non-male affair.

"How are you?" asked my father, coming up behind me. "I was temped to call you but didn't want to bother you if you were doing something important."

"I'm fine now," I replied, following my father up to his study. "James followed us to Port Angeles but we lost him in a carpark. I'm confident that he wont try here but we're better to be safe than sorry."

"Fair enough," he replied. "How is Bella? She seemed a little distressed when she came in. Did something happen?"

"She broke down pretty badly when we realized James was following us," I said, recalling her distressed face and the raw emotions that exuded from her. "She cried for a long time and her whole body shook. I was worried."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Keep an eye on her. Because she is scared, she could be likely to do something stupid and something she might regret. Just take it one step at a time and she'll get there slowly."

"Thanks Dad," I said, leaving. It was only a matter of time before this conversation started going way deeper than I wanted and then coming up with me looking the fool.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO excited! Chapter 12 is a JPOV and I cant wait for you all to tell me what you think! In the meantime, tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
